


Un goût du café

by colazitron



Category: Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cup of coffee, a balcony and a sweet little kiss; all in a morning's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un goût du café

**Un goût du café**

The buttery croissant had been delicious and these sticky, crunchy almond somethings she felt like she should know the name of but couldn’t for the life of her remember weren’t half bad either. Below her the city was filled with the sounds of a mild summer morning and she couldn’t and didn’t want to help the giddy smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

A breeze caught in the light fabric of her dress and brushed it against her legs. The soles of her feet would probably get dirty standing out here on the balcony, but at the moment she couldn’t care less. Taking the café-au-lait in hand she stepped up to the balustrade and leaned her forearms onto it, enjoying the sudden rush of butterflies and fleeting weakness in her knees as she looked down. It would pass soon enough, she knew. The third floor really wasn’t that high up after all.

An elderly man stepped out onto the street and a passing girl tugged the head phones out of her ears and offered her help. She lead him across the street while two ladies with dogs got their leashes entangled, one of them seeming to apologize profusely, while the other one was visible enraged. Two kids ran down the pavement, their parents yelling at them to not run off too far ahead from a few meters back. A man opened his shop.

Lifting the coffee to take a sip, she let her gaze drift to the windows on the opposite house, the red flowers everyone seemed to favor and up to the roof where a few doves sat lined up. A car’s horn tore her attention away from the birds and down to street level again, where an old VW Beetle and a new BMW C3 Pluriel barely evaded a crash, each driver gesticulating the other that HE was the moron responsible for this. She thought of the exemption of the Arc-de-Triomphe rotary from car insurances and how terrified she had been walking in these streets the first time and couldn’t find it in her to be surprised. Relieved that no one had gotten hurt, yes, but not surprised.

Bringing the cup up to her lips again, a man in a grey suit caught her eye. He leisurely weaved his way through the people on the sidewalk – a feat not that easily accomplished, considering he looked up at the balconies lining the hotel front instead of the ground in front of him. She lowered the cup and gave a smile and a small wave when their eyes locked for a moment. He threw a cautionary glance up and down the street before jogging to the other side and disappearing into the hotel.

Another surge of butterflies made her smile widen as she took another sip. Letting her eyes wander up and down the street, they followed an arguing couple around the corner. A knock at the door tugged her attention back into the room. She set the coffee back onto the saucer and smoothed her hands down the dress as she stepped back into the room.

“J’arrive!” she called out to be on the safe side and needlessly tugged at a corner of the blanket to straighten it on her way. Opening the door she came face to face with the guy in the grey suit. He wore a white v-neck t-shirt under the jacket and she was glad that she could look down for a moment as she stepped aside to let him in, suddenly feeling a little bashful.

“Bonjour, mademoiselle,” he greeted, reaching for her waist and pushing the door shut.

“Bonjour, monsieur,” she greeted back, looking back up into his warm eyes and raked her hands through his hair before letting her forearms rest on his shoulders just as they had rested on the balustrade moments before. She felt her smile grow at the sight of his and for a moment their lips didn’t fit together at all as they met halfway. Then he tugged her a little closer and the smile easily slipped from her face, it and his sweet kiss settling warmly in her chest.

“T’as un goût du café,” he murmured as he rested his forehead against hers. The low rumble of his voice made goose bumps rise along her spine and she smiled and brushed their noses together before pressing a light kiss against his lips.

“Probablement parce-que c’était ça ce que j’avais bu,” she smiled, her eyes still closed as he was too close to properly see anyway.

“Ma chérie est si prudente,” he mocked and gave her another quick kiss before standing back. She fought the urge to stick out her tongue and raised a bemused eyebrow instead, her lips seemingly fixed into a smile. Slipping her hand into his, she didn’t even have to tug him out onto the balcony. She picked up the white cup again with her free hand and leaned against him as they looked out at the city in silence, passing the coffee back and forth.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want it, here's the translation of the little French up there:
> 
> "J'arrive." - "I'm coming!"  
> "Bonjour, mademoiselle." - "Good morning, miss."  
> "Bonjour, monsieur." - "Good morning, Sir."  
> "T'as un goût du café." - "You taste like coffee."  
> "Probablement parce-que c’était ça ce que j’avais bu." - "Probably because that's what I've been drinking."  
> "Ma chérie est si prudente." - "My darling is so smart."  
> 


End file.
